1. Field
This application relates to an apparatus and method for generating test cases for processor verification, and a verification device for verifying a processor.
2. Description of Related Art
A random test case generator for processor verification is designed to generate a number of random test cases (e.g., test case programs) to test a target design. However, a general random test case generator is likely to generate a redundant test case, that is, a test case that has been already tested. Thus, a superficially different, but functionally identical/similar, test is performed, degrading an efficiency of processor verification